Connected Realms
Connected Realms (previously known as 'Virtual Realms') Peratryn|date=6-Aug-2013 11:49 AM PDT}} are a joining of realms, where players from different realms function as though they were full members of any of the other connected realms, and whose players can persist with you in any zone you go into. Members of connected realms can trade gold, trade items, and share the same auction house. Players in a connected realm who are really members of another Realm, are marked with a #. These differ from the more temporary Coalesced Realms, in that these joinings are constant and share persistence. Details Connected Realms (also called "Virtual Realms") |date=5-Aug-2013 12:07PM}} is a new feature that was to be implemented for Patch 5.4, but not activated until some time after the patch launched. Connected realms were supposed to be essentially several fairly low population servers merged into one, they will be able to interact with the other players as though they were on the same realm. Unlike Cross-realm zones the player's server name will not appear alongside their name in the game world, but only in chat. In practice, Blizzard has often mixed medium to high population realms with low population realms. Connected realms US completed connections As of October 24, 2014: * , , , , and * , , , and * and * , , and * and * and * , , , and * , , , , and * , , and * and * , , , , , and * and * and * , , and * , , , and * and * and * , , and * and * and * , , (and ), , * and * and * , , and * , , , , and * and * and * , , and * and * , , , and and * } and * and * and * , , , and * and * and * and * and * , , , , , and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * , , , and * and * , , and * and * , , and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * , , and * and * and * and * , , and * and * and * and * and * and / * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * and * , and * and EU completed connections As of 4-Jul-2014: Takralus|date=04-Jul-2014 07:34 BST}} ;English realms * (PvE) / * (PvE) / / * (PvE) / * (PvE) / * (PvP) / / / / * (PvE) / * (PvE) / * (PvE) / / * (PvE) / * (PvE) Alonsus EU / Anachronos EU / Kul Tiras EU * (PvP) / / / / / / / / / * (PvP) / / / / * (PvP) / * (PvP) / / / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / / / / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / * (RP) / / * (RP PvP) / / / / ;French realms * (PvE) / * (PvE) / * (PvE) / * (PvE) / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / / / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / / * (RP) / * (RP PvP) / / ;German realms * (PvE) / * (PvE) / / * (PvE) / * (PvE) / / * (PvP) / * (PvP) / * (PvP) / * (PvP) / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / / / * (PvP) / / * (PvP) / / / * (RP PvP) / / / ;Spanish realms * (PvE) / * (PvE) / / (RP) * (PvP) / / / ;Russian realms * (PvP) / To be connected US future connections As of October 24, 2014 there are no future realm connections listed for any US realms. EU future connections Planned for 9-Jul-2014: Takralus|date=7-Jul-2014 12:59 BST}} ;English Realms * (PvE) Khadgar and Bloodhoof * (PvE) Bronze Dragonflight and Nordrassil ;German Realms * (PvE) Tichondrius and Lordaeron * (PvE) Arygos and Khaz'goroth ;Russian Realms * (PvP) Король-лич and Седогрив Future, but no date specified: ;English Realms * (PvE) Saurfang and Darkspear/Terokkar ;German Realms * (PvE) Teldrassil and Perenolde * (PvE) Durotan and Tirion * (PvE) Lothar and Baelgun FAQ : : : : : : : : Unofficial FAQ Q. Can you mail items between characters on Connected Realms? :A. Yes. This has been tested by WoWWiki users. See "A Guide to Cross-Realm Mailing" in the External links section for how to enter destination character name and realm. This similar to how you can mail Bind to Account items across realms, but also applies for Bind on Equip and Bind on Use items between Connected Realms. Virtual Realms This was the original name for Connected Realms and was slated to be a part of Patch 5.4, but was apparently renamed and delayed until some time after the launch of the patch. From the PTR patch notes:PTR patch notes section of Patch 5.4.0. * Virtual Realms are sets of realms that are fused together, and will behave exactly as if they were one cohesive realm. Players on the same Virtual Realm will be able to join guilds, access a single Auction House, join arena teams and raids, as well run dungeons or group up to complete quests. * Players belonging to the same Virtual Realm will have a (#) symbol next to their name. References See also * Cross-realm * Cross-realm mail External links ;Preview ;EU list Takralus 20/11/2013 10:05 GMT; Edited by Takralus on 04/07/2014 07:34 BST}} ;Guides ;News Nethaera 2/20/2014 3:07 PST; Edited by Nethaera on 7/7/2014 11:35 AM PDT}} Takralus 03/02/2014 8:53 GMT; Edited by Takralus on 07/07/2014 12:59 BST}} Takralus 03/02/2014 08:53 GMT; Edited by Rynundu on 02/04/2014 17:53 BST}} Takralus 23/10/2013 12:23 BST; Edited by Draztal on 13/11/13 10:56 (GMT)}} Oct 24th 2013 at 7:00PM}} (but really hosted by ) Jun 21st 2013 at 7:00PM}} Jun 12th 2013 at 2:07AM}} Category:Connected realms Category:Cross-realm